Hello Dear Belibers
by celebtalk1
Summary: Read this for the truth


Hello dear Belibers,

This is not fiction, THIS IS THE TRUTH…

I am Justin Bieber

I LOVE MYSELF. I AM THE GOD OF THE INTERNET. BOW DOWN TO ME!

I looked around my room to make sure no one was there. I flipped open my laptop. I typed in the dreaded words. Justin Bieber.

I was trying to decide what to do today, should I do a dress up game or read fan fiction. I decided to check out the new styles for myself…dress up game it is!

After my name, I typed in "dress up". There sat my favorite game. I double clicked, drawing me into my paradise closer. So many outfits! There it was… The perfect pink tuxedo! Why, I'd never have the confidence to wear it out in public, buttttt…. It was gorgeous! I slowly dragged it to my cartoon body. A perfect fit! Just like last time! Selena would have loved it.

NOOO! Not her! I love you so dearly! Every night I imagine your sweet face beside mine. But then… No. The truth behind our unfortunate break up is… YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED MAKING FUN OF ME! My male makeup is NONE of your concern! And who CARES if my voice is edited to make it sound deeper? But alas, I miss you more daily. Please come back.

This enough. I close the tab of the game. It was too much too look at. Oh the pain. I need a good fan fiction to wipe away the tears with. "Justin Bieber fanfic". Perfect. I clicked on the first one. I began to read. The words crawled up my head like that lice I had last week. It was making fun of me! How could one do this to a dear young swaggy boy like me? I am so innocent! The arrest was not my fault! They made me do it! Everyone was making fun of my height and I just couldn't take it anymore!

Why… Oh why does the cruel world hate me? I have this amaaazzziiinnngg face… Plus, there are all of those edited six pack pictures floating around the internet! No more fan fictions for today. I skimpily typed in my beautiful name. I am _so_ concerned about how the people on the internet portray my #swag image. The first thing that came up was a news article, so I lazily clicked on it. The title read "Are Harry Styles and Justin Bieber Dating?" I went still. Who wrote this? What did Harry say? I will be talking to him very soon!

I slammed my laptop shut. Too much for today. I crawled into bed, pulling the bed sheets with a print of me on them up to my face. "Goodnight Justin" I whispered. I looked over at my wall, the one with all of the posters. "I love you."

Today was the premier. The premier of my newest movie! SQUEE! So excited! But… what to wear? I walked up to my closet, pushing old clothes out of the way. My eyes fell on it. The pink tuxedo! Just like the one from the game… But this time with sequins! It _is_ my movie; I can wear what I want, _right?_ The stars are always trying out new fashion.

I put it on and walked across to my beautiful mirror. It was beautiful for one and only one reason, I was there. My spotless face and hair all sweptback, but alas my beauty was only because of male makeup. Then I got my chauffer and got down to my date's house. Well I had 2 dates. Yavonna, my replacement Selena and of course none other than my handsome "date"; Harry Styles. There he was with his beautiful golden curly hair, warm brown eyes. He was the God, I was the servant. My eyes were squirming with tears, oh the sight of his beauty, if only we were not going as friends. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran back to my limo, ditiching Harry. I looked into the mirror, you can do this Justin. This is your chance to be Justin Styles or Harry to be Harry Bieber…Justin Styles it is. Our ship name could be Jarry Styieber. Then I washed my face and went back to Harry confidently as ever. What I didn't expect is for him to run. I went back to my mirror. MY MASCARA, EYELINER, MY BLUSH! No, my concealer, I had to put my makeup on, but the limo had taken off! Noo! I ran breathlessly after to limo.

Thankfully, the premier was not too far from the hotel I was staying at. I braced myself for the cameras. The paparazzi! The lights drew me in. I posed, letting the cameras take sight of my beautiful outfit. With sequins! I stepped forward. Silence. No one talked, but the cameras kept flashing! They were amazed. Or so I thought. Someone yelled, "MAKEUP" from the back. What? I dashed to the bathroom. It was bleeding! My sweat! But princesses don't sweat!

I was done. I left the place, screeching as my tears burned in my eyes. I ran home, tumbling and ripping m pants. My hotel bed beaconed to me. It was the day, but I still managed to cry myself to sleep.

I woke up. My palms where sweaty. Sweat. I jumped up to my mirror. My face was normal! That dream, it felt so real. But it was fake! I sighed as I bent down to a drawer on the dresser. I pulled out a picture. "Harry," I whispered, "I love you"


End file.
